Book one: Akira
by music demon 15
Summary: when Zane finds a girl freezing to death he takes her back to the bounty. who is this girl ? where did she come from ? and is she ninjagos new hope ? i know the summary sucks but hopefully the story doesn't ( fyi the cover i drew im on deviantart my name is Iceninjalover13 the drawings suck i know but i tried)
1. frozen

the ninja of ice rode his snowmobile out to the Birchwood woods his falcon had flown out there ahead of him and spotted a girl freezing to death. he slowly stopped and spotted the girl not to far away. he approached her and tried to warm her up. he stopped and checked her pulse her heart was beating very slowly he jumped on the snowmobile holding the girl as close as he could and drove towards the destiny bounty.

Akira (ah-keer-ah) pov

I lay in the snow freezing to death, I couldn't move I was numb all over. I felt someone picking me up and felling a warm body holding me. slowly I felt myself began to fade, I let myself into the darkness.

cole pov

I heard footsteps walk into are room I opened my eyes to see Zane laying a shivering girl on his bed. I looked at the girl she was pale and had hair black as night and was actually pretty. _cole__ what are you thinking whoever she is Zane found her first and probably fell for her already._ I turned over and tried to fall back to sleep eventually I did.

zane pov

I saw cole shift in his bed and his breathing slowed meaning he must have fallen asleep again. I turned my attention back to the girl her breathing was normal enough to mean she must be asleep and at a warm temperature I placed my hand over her hand and looked at her face it was so peaceful and... beautiful _Zane you shouldn't think like that sure she's beautiful but your a nindroid and she is a human._ I sigh knowing my mind is right if only I was a human. 


	2. flashback

Akira pov

_where am I, _I opened my eyes to see someone holding my hand. The man was wearing a white ninja outfit._ why is he wearing a white ninja outfit and holding my hand. _I jerk my hand away which seemed to catch his attention.

"good your awake... are you hungry" my stomach growls.

"I will take that as a yes" the man ran out of the room. _this is my chance to escape. _I get out of the bed and fall, I look down at my leg to see at least a day old cut oozing blood "ow.. how did that get there"

flashback

_I was_ _running away from two serpentine chasing me one was purple and the other was blue with swirling red eye's._

_"SSSURENDER AKIRA" yelled the purple snake_

_"N-NE-NEVER" the blue snake grabbed my arm and stabbed my leg with a dagger. I let out a scream not caring who heard it. the purple one started to pull me away._

_"LET ME GO" all he did was laugh. I started to feel weird the next thing I knew was a blast and the snakes slithering away. I began to black out_

flashback over

Zane pov

i came back into the room with a bowl of soup to see the girl lying on the floor with a cut oozing blood. I ran over to her setting the bowl of soup down.

"are you alright"

"y-yeah"

"good... are you still hungry"

"yes" she grabs the bowl and starts to eat like a starved animal.

"hey i never caught your name" the girl sets the empty bowl down.

"Zane... yours"

"Akira".

**well that's the end of this chapter good bye :)**

** -saint4life**


	3. akira ninja of Air

**this chapter is for all the people who reviewed favorite or followed you guys rock ! I hope you like it and sorry it took so long.**

sensei wu pov

I sat myself at the spirit smoke, clearing my mind as I relaxed myself. soon a vision came to mind.

vision

_a girl with black hair and purple eyes was running from two serpentine. _I recognized right away who the serpentine were, Pythor and Scales.

_"SSSURENDER AKIRA"_

_"N-NE-NEVER" scales grabbed the girls arm and stabbed her leg with a dagger, she let out a scream, Pythor started to pull her away _

_"LET ME GO" she yelled, Pythor laughed at her attempt. A burst __of air blew from her and blew the serpentine away then she passed out on the ground._

vision end

_'The ninja of air has been awaken, the prophecy is true' _I walked to where the green ninja suit used to be and hit a secret switch. "_pop" _a shelf popped out and on it was 4 silver weapons the exact same as the ninjas but were silver. I held up the shuriken of air that was glowing a bright purple. _Akira must be very close. _I walked out of the room to see how my students were.

Zane pov

I stared into Akira's eyes they were a brilliant dark purple and silver swirls in them I could not look away they were just so..._ enchanting, I wonder what Akira sees in my eyes._

_"Zane... " _I looked away from her eyes and looked at her lips they were forming my name. _I love the way she says my name._

_"ZANE... " _I snapped out of it hearing her yell my name.

"_yes_"

"_um..."_

_"Akira your beautiful" _she started to blush a dark bright pink like when Jay talks to Nya. _did I say something wrong._

"_T-th- thank you"_

_sensei wu pov_

I had called all my students except Zane

"kai could you go get Zane for me"

"yes sensei"

Akira pov

_Did he just call me beautiful._ I felt myself lean into himhe was doing the same, are lips were almost touching, then I heard the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL" me and Zane turn our heads to the direction of the voice. A man with dark brown spikey hair was standing in the door way his eyes a flame.

"We weren't doing any thing" I exclaimed

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE"

"DO NOT CALL MY FRIEND A WHORE" Zane yelled putting his arm around me trying to protect me.

"I DONT GIVE A SH-"

"KAI KNOCK IT OFF"

Sensei was standing in the door way with the others right behind him glaring at kai. Kai looked down in shame.

"now my announcement was there is a new ninja"

"WHERE IS HE" everyone except Akira yelled in excitement.

"She"

"A GIRL, GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT" screamed kai.

"well she is right behind you" kai turned around and glared at me.

"HER, YOU GOT TO BE KIDING ME"

"Akira you are the ninja of air" sensei said Ignoring Kais comment and handing me a glowing ninja star.

"everyone stared at me with shock on there faces"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and R&R and here's some advice DO NOT FLICK OFF A COP. I did that today at school and did not get in trouble lol.**


	4. Authors note

hey this is just an authors note but please read.

I will add new chapters soon but you guys need to review I need to know is it good, bad, should I stop, should I continue your opinions matter

I will try To reply to each review i am only hoping for one review per chapter I will get to work

on the next chapter asap so please review

If you read this...

THANK YOU and here's your reward

COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	5. Sparks fly Taylorswift song in this chap

Thank you so much for the reviews here's a cookie for all of the people that reviewed (::)

Ninja-werewolf-1699_ well here's the next chapter hope you like it.

ZaneWalker_ I'm Glad you love this story and here is the next chapter.

Sergentsarcasim7_ I'm glad you got a laugh out of that part thanks for following this story.

* * *

"HOW CAN SHE BE A FUCKING NINJA SHE'S A GIRL" kai roared with absolute rage on his face.

"kai we have no need to be swearing and it is possible for a girl to be a ninja" explained sensei with a calm expression on his face.

"GIRLS CANT FIGHT SO THEY CANT BE NINJA'S" argued kai

Akira pov

_I'm a ninja how is that possible I can't be a ninja. _I looked at the glowing ninja star It was silver glowing a purple aura. _this weapon could... kill someone I can't kill I won't kill anything with this cause I'm not going to be a ninja. _I dropped the ninja star which seemed to catch everyone's attention I slipped out of Zane's arms and ran down the hall way as fast as I could, I was at the railing of the ship I looked down to see nothing but cloud's and Darkness. _there is no way out I couldn't live if I jumped off of here._

"AKIRA"I looked behind me to see Zane running to me, I felt my feet slip under me and then I fell off the ship.

Zane pov

"AKIRA" she looked at me for a split second before her feet slipped under her and she fell off the ship.

I looked over the rail to see nothing but darkness, I ran back to get a head start than ran forward diving off the rail determined to save her.

Akira pov

my hair was flapping in the wind the wind made a whistling sound in my ear._ so this is what it feels like to fall to your death at least I wont have to kill anyone but I will miss Zane though he was just so sweet nice and so protecting of me and he barely knew me._

"AKIRA" I looked up to see Zane coming towards me.

"ZANE" I yelped in surprise, he wrapped his arm around me holding me close to his chest.

_"hold on tight" _he hushed in my ear while getting his Golden shurikens out, I closed my eyes and held onto him as tight as I could I heard a flash but I dared not to open my eyes.

_"Akira you can open your eyes now" _he whispered in my ear I opened my eyes to see us on the ground heading for that ship.

"_don't take me back please" _I said very soft I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

_"why" _he stopped the snowmobile

_"I don't want to be a ninja"_

_"why"_

_"I Don't want to kill anyone" He didn't answer I was afraid he didn't hear me I was about ready to say it again but I heard him start to speak._

_"I understand Akira but being the ninja of air is your destiny... so will you turn your back on your destiny or... face It" should I face my destiny or turn my back on it._

_"I... don't know Zane"_

_"Well it is not my decision its yours no one could chose for you"_

_"Zane I... want to face my destiny but I cant I wont kill anyone"_

_"Akira... ninjas protect people you only kill if you must... so what do you say will you face your destiny or turn your back on it"_

_"I know Zane this is a important question but I need time to think it over but.. I don't want To go back there especially with kai there until I decide"_

_"I understand where do you live I will drop you off there and you can think this over night" _I looked up at the stars trying not to think about what he just said, _why did you have to ask that Zane. _I felt his hand grabbing mine he put his other hand on my cheek making me stare into his Icy blue eyes I felt my face heat up.

"_Akira where do you live" _he asked again making it where I couldn't look away and holding onto my hand a little tighter.

"_Zane... I live Nowhere okay... I have no home..." _I could feel myself start to tear up I started to tremble the warm tears were running down my face, he pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back in tiny circles.

_"Akira.. may I ask a question"_

"_go ahead"_

_"why do you have no home" Zane your crossing the line why did you have to ask that._

_"I don't want to talk about it"_

_"Oh well... If you ever need anyone to talk about it to I will always be here for you... but where will you stay the night at" That so sweet Zane if I ever decide to speak of it I will talk to you first. _I thought in my mind.

_"I don't know where I will stay"_

_"where have you been living all this time though" _

_"anywhere I could shelter my self I guess"_ I said very nervously.

"_well we could... spend a night in that cave over there" _he pointed at a cave that was in walking distance.

_"we?"_

_"I will not leave you in a cave all night the serpentine could attack anytime it will only be for protection" that is one of the things I love so much about you Zane your just so protective of me and you barely even know me._

_"O-okay"_ he transformed his snowmobile back into the golden shurikens leaving my mouth a gape.

_"How do you do that"_

_"you need your elemental weapon to do this" _he grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the cave I began to hum a song.

"_could you sing that out loud please" _

_"why not" __(A/N I do not own this song I changed a word in this song so it kinda go with this chapter the song is Taylor swift sparks fly)_

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' but I kinda know that I won't get far __and you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,_ I glanced at Zane to see his mouth a gape._  
Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
_You're a bad idea_  
_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_And the sparks fly..._

When I stopped singing we were at the foot of the cave and Zane had pure shock on his face.

"_what.. I didn't sing that bad did I"_

_"you sung so beautiful I never heard anything like it Akira" _I felt my face heat up at hearing that.

"_Thanks Zane your just too sweat" _I looked at his face to see a light pink blush but It disappeared just as quickly.

He grabbed some sticks and used two of them to make a small enough fire to keep us warm, I laid down feeling tired and felt myself falling asleep.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews this is like the longest chapter I ever done so I hoped you liked it totaling at a total of 1,578 words have an awesome day/night R&R.**


	6. authors note: sorry

okay I changed the title for this story and I put a better picture as the cover and im so sorry for how long this chapter is taking im trying to hurry if I might have it done in a week but ive been stressed out so im having a hard time typing my mom took my xbox away and idk when im getting it back and usually video games help me not be so stressed so im very sorry for how long this is taking im very sorry here is some apologize cookies (::) (::) (::) btw I changed my pen name :)

- music demon 15


	7. dream

thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome

ZaneWalker_ thanks

SergentSarcasm7_ yes he is thanks

ninja-werewolf-1699_ thanks :)

AnnaJulien_ thank you

ninjagolover14_ I'm glad you love the story

* * *

_Akira pov dream_

_ I was walking up the steps to a temple at the top of a mountain the air seemed to still as I took my first step nothing happened so I continued. finally I was at the last step a roar seemed to admit from the temple but I kept walking forward I came to a pedestal on the pedestal were the two silver shuriken still glowing the purple color. I heard the roar again accept it sounded closer. _

_'what are you doing here child' said a female voice._

_"wh..who said that" I asked feeling terrified _

_'I did' a purple dragon head emerged her scales were a light purple and her eyes were a deep bluish purple._

_"b..bu..but dragons cant talk" _

_'this is a dream child my name is Phoenix (fee-nex) dragon of air and you are Akira destined ninja of air daughter of the winds holder of the silver shurikens now before I get a head of myself there is a message you must bring' she walked away hitting a switch were a scroll appeared rolling to me, I picked the scroll up looking at the writing._

_ you have found the ninja of fire earth lightning and ice and the legendary green ninja but four more ninja await_

_ the girl with the purple eyes and black hair is the ninja of air if she accepts her destiny _

_ there are three more the ninja of water the ninja of shadows and the ninja of nature_

_ find them and you will be able to defeat the new evil_

_I held the scroll tightly making sure not to drop it._

_'deliver the scroll to sensei wu we will see each other again soon and by the way Zane likes you._

_"how do you know" I felt my cheeks heating up at thinking of him actually liking me he's so perfect and i's so me._

_'child he looks at you just like shard used to do and I know you like him too' I think my cheeks were red as kai suit._

_'now get along child we will meet again soon I promise' with that said I woke from my dream._

_Akira pov in real world_

I woke from the dream remembering everything I felt strong arms around me I turned my head and saw Zane's face his eyes slowly opened.

"Hello Akira" I started to blush like mad _'why doe he still have his arms around me"_

he noticed my blushing and saw that he had his arms around me he quickly let me go.

"sorry you seemed cold last night and I was trying to warm you up"

"I.. Its okay" I stood up and was ready to leave the cave when Zane stopped me.

"Akira what's in your hand" I looked at my hand and saw the scroll from the dream, I handed the scroll to zane and started telling him about the dream skiping the part about Zane liking me and about me liking him.

"that's a very interesting dream Akira we need to head back to the bounty and tell sensei" he handed me back the scroll and hit his shurikens together making the snowmobile appear.

"hop on" I stood there still amazed by him doing that.

"Akira" I snapped out of it hearing my name.

"sorry its still amazing that you can do that" I hopped on back and put my arms around him trying my hardest not to blush.

Zane pov

I felt my system heating up having Akira's arms around me, I hit the gas on the snowmobile before she could noticed.(a/n idk what to do for now while there driving so Ill skip ahead about an hour)

_about an hour later_

"the bounty is just a little ways now" I said feeling Akira's arms tighten around me.

I hit the brakes on the snowmobile and transformed them back to shurikens and helped Akira climb up the anchor. the first person to see us was jay, his eyes went wide.

"Zane you caused everyone a scare we thought you weren't coming back you were gone all night do you rea-" Akira held her hand to his mouth trying to get him to stop talking.

"jay is it could you please not talk so lo-" Kai came running out and tackled Akira to the ground.

"KAI GET OFF HER" he stopped and stared at me wide eyed even I was surprised at how loud my voice was and Akira was shaking. _"oh no Akira"_

"are you alright Akira" I offered my hand to her she took it.

"th..thanks"

"your welcome" everyone seemed to come out of there rooms and see what the noise was about. when I saw sensei I showed him the scroll he looked at them scroll then looked at Akira.

"Akira do you accept your destiny" everyone looked at Akira. she seemed to think about it for a minute then she answered.

**cliffhanger just to be evil lol im sorry how short this is and how long it took thank you for all the reviews favorites and following here's your reward people (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) R&R**

**- music demon 15**


End file.
